1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal for movable structural components such as piston rods or shafts.
2. Description of Prior Developments
A seal having a carrier body of plastic material and a polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) sealing member is known from DE 35 42 211 C2. In that case, cuts are formed in the sealing member before placing it in the injection mold for the formation of the carrier body. Those cuts are closed in the undeformed state of the sealing member and are opened when the sealing member is deformed as it is introduced into the injection mold. The injected plastic material is intended to make its way into those cuts so as to provide a connection in form lock between the carrier body and the PTFE sealing member. For that to be possible, the sealing member would have to be securely fixed in a deformed condition in the injection mold. However, that is not disclosed end, besides, it would be very expensive. Moreover, it would be a problem in the mass production of the known seal to assure the reproducible centering of the sealing member with respect to the structural. component to be sealed.
In another known seal (DE-OS 24 60 185) the sealing member is clamped in force lock between two metal parts, with the intermission position a rubber sealing disc.
EP 0 615 085 discloses an integrated shaft sealing ring which comprises a carrier body in the form of light die cast metal and a sealing member made of PTFE and vulcanized to the same through an elastomer.